


Дело о «Философском камне»

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Series: Дозорное AU [3]
Category: Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band), Философский камень - БИ-2 (Music Video)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Бесследно пропали несколько слабых ведьм. Дневной Дозор ведет расследование, однако после похищения Светлой волшебницы Дозоры объединяют усилия.
Relationships: Лева Би-2/Шура Би-2
Series: Дозорное AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171508
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дело о «Философском камне»

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Дозорным циклом Сергея Лукьяненко; продолжение фика «Дело о "Волчьей душе"», но можно читать как самостоятельное произведение

Они расследовали дело второй месяц и все, что узнали, это то, что они ужасные работники. Нет, они собрали кое-какую информацию, но ее было слишком мало, и быстрой развязки не предвиделось. 

Очередная зацепка не дала результатов. Шура возвращался в офис раздосадованный и в предвкушении новой порции люлей от начальства. Левчик встретил его в коридоре.

— У Юрия что-то важное, — сказал он. 

Шура тяжело вздохнул. Юрий наседал с каждым днем. Конечно, его тоже можно было понять. За два месяца пропало пять ведьм, пусть слабеньких и не практикующих, но у них были семьи и подруги, которые наседали на Дозоры. Да и в целом Темное сообщество волновалось. Дозорным запретили дежурить поодиночке и разделяться с напарником в патруле. Дозорные ведьмы закатывали глаза: где они — и где обычные ведьмы пятого-шестого уровня, однако распоряжение выполняли. Ходили слухи, что сам Юрий свою жену без охраны из дома не выпускал. Шура не верил, посмотрел бы он на то, как Юрий пытается приставить к Тине охрану.

Вопреки ожиданиям, в кабинете Юрий оказался не один. Шура с удивлением обнаружил двоих Светлых, Инквизитора и девушку-оборотня. Юрий поднял на вошедших взгляд, махнул рукой, приглашая сесть за стол, и снова вернулся к бумагам. 

— Так, — он перебрал листы, сложил их стопкой и снова перебрал. — Начнем. За последние два месяца в Москве пропало пять ведьм. Две пятого, три шестого уровня. Все не состояли в Дозорах, не вели ведьмовскую деятельность, жили человеческой жизнью. Факт именно исчезновения, а не побега или отъезда, подтвержден артефактами. Мы не можем найти ни самих ведьм, ни их похитителей, ни даже определить, живы ли они. Но сегодня произошло нечто странное… нетипичное… короче, была похищена Светлая волшебница. Поэтому у нас здесь присутствуют представители Ночного Дозора и Инквизиции.

Шура не удержался и присвистнул. До сих пор они считал, что ведьм похищают Светлые. Возможно, кто-то из молодых, решивших игнорировать Договор и очистить город от ведьм, но побоявшихся иметь дело с кем-то сильнее пятого уровня. Конечно, рассматривались и другие версии, но Шура был уверен, что виноваты Светлые.

Тем временем слово взял Инквизитор. 

— Дело о похищении Светлой волшебницы было передано Ночному Дозору, однако, учитывая схожесть с предыдущими похищениями, Инквизиция предлагает объединить усилия Дозоров и работать вместе. 

— Дневной Дозор согласен, — вздохнул Юрий.

Шура снова удивился. Вот уж не ожидал от Юрия, наверное, и правда сильно на него насели. А вот чему Шура не удивился, так это тому, что их с Левчиком не спросили, хотят они работать со Светлыми или нет. 

— Ночной Дозор не возражает, — подтвердил один из Светлых. — Иначе мы бы здесь не сидели. 

Юрий кивнул и указал на Леву и Шуру.

— Шура, Лева, — представил он. — Наши лучшие работники. Специализируются на сложных делах вроде этого. За последние полгода более десятка раскрытых дел.

В словах Юрия Шуре послышалась издевка. Еще бы они не были лучшими работниками, если всю работу сгрузили на них. Впрочем, наверняка он точно так же отзывался бы о любом другом дозорном. Один из Светлых поднялся. Это был невысокий, полный, лысоватый мужчина.

— Сергей, — представился он. — Светлый, второй уровень.

Он сел на место; видимо, этим все и ограничится. 

— В таком случае начнем допрос свидетеля, — сказал Инквизитор.

— Опрос, — подала голос девушка-оборотень. — Я, между прочим, потерпевшая сторона.

— Рассказывай давай, — огрызнулся на нее Юрий.

— Я на вас жалобу в Инквизицию напишу, — сказала девушка, потом глянула на Инквизитора и добавила: — В Европейское бюро. 

— Вы имеете на это право, — спокойно ответил Инквизитор. — После того, как расскажете о происшествии.

— В общем, — начала девушка, — моя тетя Таня — Светлая, ее инициировали еще в детстве, говорили, она может стать сильной волшебницей, но она не захотела. 

— Потенциальный второй уровень, — добавил Инквизитор. — На момент похищения — шестой. 

— Она давно не пользовалась магией, — продолжила девушка. — Даже по мелочи. Последний раз она пыталась колдовать, когда мне было три года. Я тогда сильно заболела. Она выбила лицензию на исцеление, но у нее не получилось, только хуже стало. Ну, она и пошла к оборотню…

— Расскажите, что случилось вчера, — попросил Инквизитор.

— Она ночевала у меня. Утром мы пошли на маршрутку. Подъехала машина, газель или типа того, я не разбираюсь. И тетя Таня так уверенно к ней пошла. Я говорю, это же не маршрутка. А она дверь открыла и залезла в нее. Думаю, ну, может, кто знакомый, подвезти решил. Пошла к ней, чтобы попрощаться, а она дверь перед моим носом закрыла, и машина уехала. Я звонить — телефон недоступен. Ну, может, батарейка села. Подождала, пока по времени она должна была домой приехать, позвонила еще раз — ничего. Позвонила на домашний — тишина. Я сорвалась, поехала к ней. Дома ее нет, соседи говорят — не приезжала. Я тогда пошла к одной знакомой ведьме, а та не может найти тетю Таню. Говорит, не чувствую ее, как в Сумрак провалилась. А потом вдруг вспомнила, что ходят слухи, в городе ведьмы пропадают. Посоветовала в Дозор идти. Ну я и пришла. 

Шура внимательно слушал. Наконец-то свидетель, видевший все своими глазами. Такой шанс упускать нельзя.

— Нам надо просмотреть твои воспоминания, — сказал он.

— Еще чего! — возмутилась девушка. — Слышала я, как вы это делаете, потом вся память вперемешку.

— Это поможет найти твою тетю, — не сдавался Шура.

— Я вам все и так рассказала. 

— Этого мало. Ты могла не заметить какие-то детали…

— Я прочту, — перебил его Лева и обратился к девушке. — Я тоже оборотень.

— Ты маг, — с сомнением сказала она. — Это другое.

— Почти то же самое. Я буду очень осторожен. Это правда поможет найти твою тетю и других. 

Девушка неуверенно кивнула. Лева пересел к ней и протянул руку. Девушка колебалась, но все же протянула руку в ответ. Лева едва коснулся ее ладони и прикрыл глаза. Несколько минут прошли в тишине, потом Лева отнял руку. 

— Все? — удивилась девушка. — Нашли что-то полезное?

Лева неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Оставишь свой телефон, если надо будет что-то уточнить, — сказал Шура. 

Девушка кивнула, взяла визитку и направилась к двери. Инквизитор и наблюдатель от Светлых последовали за ней. Шура предложил переместиться в их с Левчиком кабинет, где хранились бумаги с деталями дела. Ужа на пороге Юрий его окликнул и попросил остаться.

— Мне велели во всем сотрудничать со Светлыми, — мрачно сказал Юрий, он явно не был доволен этим решением.

Шура удивился в очередной раз за утро. Приказать Юрию мог только один Иной, а значит, нужно быть особенно осторожным, раз _он_ заинтересовался этим делом. 

— А в чем проблема? — уточнил Шура. — Дозоры и раньше работали вместе.

— В том, что это Завулон, — раздраженно ответил Юрий. — С ним никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что «помогай Светлым» это именно «помогай Светлым», а не «согласись помогать Светлым, но не помогай». Так что работайте, но не усердствуйте особо. 

— В смысле забить на дело?

— В смысле держите Светлого на расстоянии. Сделайте всю работу сами, а он пусть рядом постоит. 

— А можно наоборот? — не выдержал Шура. 

За последние полгода он жутко вымотался, и хотелось если не отдохнуть, то хотя бы свалить работу на кого-то другого.

— Можно, — зло ответил Юрий. — Но за малейший косяк отвечать будете по полной программе.

Шура не ответил. Предупреждению он внял, а уж действовать собирался по обстоятельствам.

***  
В кабинете их ждал Бутч. Увидев Левчика, он завилял хвостом и бросился облизывать руки. Пес был порождением Сумрака — Темной сумеречной тварью. Обычно каждый, кто заглядывал в кабинет, очень удивлялся такому существу, однако Светлый Сергей остался спокоен. Какое-то время он рассматривал Бутча, потом кивнул:

— Занятная собачка. След берет?

— Безошибочно, — усмехнулся Левчик.

— Но, видимо, не в этот раз?

— В этот раз негде было след брать, — пояснил Шура.

Они действительно пытались пройтись с Бутчем по квартирам пропавших ведьм, но обычно след терялся в паре километров от дома. Трудно было понять, то ли в этом месте и случилось похищение, то ли они просто отошли слишком далеко. Однако теперь у них появилась зацепка — конкретное место похищения.

Левчик дождался, пока все рассядутся за столом, и послал мысленный образ, считанный из памяти девушки-оборотня. Шура увидел серую дорогу, невзрачную женщину, которую смело можно было назвать теткой, и подъезжающую газель. Самую обычную газель. Совершенно невозможно было понять, кто находится внутри: Светлые, Темные или люди. Это означало, что на машине защитные чары, притом довольно сильные. Самих заклинаний Шура не видел, но без них так экранировать машину не получилось бы. Дверь отворилась, и женщина направилась к ней. Она очень быстро влезла внутрь и захлопнула за собой дверь, но Шура успел понять, что было странного. Нечто, заставившее женщину безоговорочно подчиниться и сесть в незнакомый автомобиль. Чары очень напоминали вампирский зов, но вампиру не принадлежали. Они были… Светлыми.

Шура моргнул, прогоняя видение, и перевел взгляд на Сергея. Тот сидел с беспристрастным лицом. Удивленным он не выглядел.

— Что скажите, коллега? — спросил Шура. — Доводилось ли вам видеть подобное раньше?

— Доводилось, — внезапно ответил Сергей. — Но раньше они Светлых не похищали. 

Шура чуть не упал со стула. Сколько еще сюрпризов принесет сегодняшнее утро?

— То есть вы в курсе происходящего и молчите?! — возмутился он. — Мы тут пашем без сна и обеда… в смысле, женщины пропали, родственники волнуются, ну, вы сами знаете. Я подам жалобу в Инквизицию!

— Во-первых, о похищении ведьм мы не знали до сегодняшнего утра, — спокойно ответил Сергей. — И не узнали бы, если бы племянница Светлой не обратилась в оба Дозора. Во-вторых, я не видел ее воспоминания и не знал о зове. В-третьих, последний раз эта секта появлялась лет тридцать назад. И в-четвертых, работал с ней Дневной Дозор. 

— Это была Светлая секта, — понял Шура. 

— Светлая, — подтвердил Сергей. — Надо поднять архивы, но, насколько я помню, их целью был философский камень.

— И что они вкладывали в это понятие? — поинтересовался Шура. 

Артефакты под названием «философский камень» существовали всегда и в большом количестве. Кто-то называл так простое скопление силы. Кто-то создавал исцеляющий амулет. Кто-то — банальное заклинание, превращающее в золото другие металлы. 

— Тридцать лет назад они хотели мира во всем мире и воссоединения Союза, — в голосе Сергея проскользнули ехидные нотки.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что эти преследуют другую цель, — сказал Шура.

— Кто знает, — многозначительно ответил Сергей. — Предлагаю начать с изучения архивов, у Дневного Дозора должны быть записи по прошлому делу. Можно сопоставить детали и…

— Вы разве не помните детали дела? — заметил Шура. — Я так понимаю, вы были наблюдателем.

— Это было давно, — кажется, Сергей смутился. — Темные вели свои записи и мало чем делились с Ночным Дозором. А Светлые только следили, чтобы они не нарушали Договор. 

— Вот и теперь последите. 

— Нет, подождите, — возмутился Сергей. — Сейчас у нас совместное расследование. 

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Шура. — Есть два момента. Во-первых, я ненавижу капаться в архивах. А во-вторых, у нас есть сумеречный пес и мы знаем место похищения. Начнем оттуда, а дальше посмотрим, как пойдет. Но, если вы хотите, можете изучать архивы. Архивы Ночного Дозора.

Сергей насупился и промолчал. Левчик удивленно глянул на Шуру. Он-то рыться в архиве обожал. Ничего, у него еще появится такая возможность, если поиски с Бутчем не дадут результата. 

***  
Бутч делал третий круг по району. Создавалось впечатление, что он что-то чует, но не может взять след. Он облазил всю автобусную остановку, с которой уехала пропавшая Светлая, как в обычно мире, так и в Сумраке. Потом он проделал пусть до дома ее племянницы и обратно. Они вместе с Левчиком ныряли в Сумрак, обменивались мыслеобразами, но найти след не получалось.

Левчик сдался быстро. Он сразу понимал, сможет отследить цель по запаху или нет. Бутч же упорствовал. Все бегал и бегал туда-сюда, забираясь даже в те места, куда Светлая не заходила: на детскую площадку, в ближайший магазин, в соседние дворы. Наблюдать за этим было забавно, еще забавнее — смотреть, как пса подбадривал Сергей. 

— Давай, мальчик, нюхай. След! Искать! Не торопись, подумай, молодец. Вперед! 

Он останавливался рядом с Бутчем и внимательно вглядывался в то место, которое тот обнюхивал, словно сам готовился взять след. 

Шура смотрел на это со скепсисом, и даже Левчик не проявлял энтузиазма. Они проделывали подобное возле дома каждой пропавшей ведьмы и ни разу не получили результата. 

— Почему мы не пошли в архив? — спросил Левчик, затягиваясь сигаретой. — Явно же здесь потеряем время.

— Юрий сказал не доверять Светлому.

— А раньше мы Светлым всегда доверяли, — хмыкнул Левчик.

— Дело в том, что босс приказал всячески Светлым содействовать, но Юрий не понял, на полном серьезе или это отмазка для Инквизиции. На всякий случай велел держать Светлого на расстоянии.

— Надо было вам отправиться на поиски, а я бы проштудировал архив. 

— Так бы Бутч меня и послушал. Он бы от тебя и шагу не сделал. 

— Ну, вроде со Светлым он нормально поладил. 

— Это просто Светлый за ним бегает.

Шура поднял взгляд и никого не увидел. Он глянул сквозь Сумрак и почувствовал Сергея через пару домов. Бутча видно не было, скорее всего, нырнул в Сумрак. В таких ситуациях найти его было крайне сложно.

Внезапно Сумрак дрогнул, по нему прокатилась волна силы. Всплеск исходил из того места, где находился Сергей. Заклинание было странным: вроде и боевое, но какое-то корявое. Левчик первым нырнул в Сумрак, и Шура сразу последовал за ним. На месте они оказались быстро, однако ни Сергея, ни Бутча не обнаружили. Сумрак колыхался, вспучивался и искрил от заклинаний. Светлых заклинаний. Либо Сергей сражался с другим Светлым, либо происходило что-то странное. 

Шура шагнул вперед, выходя из Сумрака, и едва успел увернуться от тройного лезвия. Раздался рык, потом визг. Сергей лежал на земле и неумело отбивался от десятка оборотней, гурьбой навалившихся на него. Загрызть Светлого мага они вряд ли могли, но потрепать — вполне. Странно, что Сергей, будучи магом второго уровня, не смог справиться со стаей оборотней. 

Левчик мгновенно перекинулся и бросился к оборотням, раскидал их, давая Сергею опомниться. Шура ударил в двоих опиумом и подвесил на пальцы файерболы. Он бы спалил парочку волков без зазрения совести, но те начали отступать. Кое-кто из них скалился, обнажая клыки, но большинство трусливо поджимало хвосты. 

— Ночной Дозор! — запоздало выкрикнул Сергей. — Это нарушение…

Он отдышался и торопливо поднялся, отряхнулся и отступил назад, встав чуть позади Шуры. Оборотни попятились еще сильнее. 

— Я подам жалобу, — сказал Сергей. — Вас всех лишат лицензий на неопределенный срок.

— Если, конечно, у вас не было веской причины напасть на дозорного, — заметил Шура.

Один из волков вышел вперед, постоял пару секунд, а потом перекинулся. Это был рослый мужчина, мускулистый, крепкий — явно вожак.

— Мы выслеживали похитителей, а этот появился тут… Мы не знали, что он из Дозора.

— Кого выслеживали? — переспросил Шура.

— Похитителей, — повторил оборотень. — Тети Тани. От Дозоров мало толку. 

— А от вас много, — скривился Шура. — Нашло что-то?

Оборотень хмуро промолчал. 

— Ночной Дозор обещает найти пропавшую Светлую волшебницу, — заявил Сергей.

— А Дневной Дозор никому ничего не обещает, — хмыкнул Шура. — Но все равно найдет и ее, и других. А вас, так уж и быть, мы не тронем, если очень быстро смотаетесь отсюда. И не путайтесь под ногами.

Вожак насупился, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, наверное, поинтересоваться, будет ли Светлый подавать жалобу, но не успел. Бутч черной молнией вылетел из Сумрака, бросился на вожака, и они оба провалились обратно в Сумрак. Остальные оборотни испуганно зарычали. Левчик мгновенно исчез, Шура успел только выругаться и прыгнул за ним. 

На первом слое Сумрака было тихо. 

— Твою мать! — воскликнул появившийся рядом Сергей.

Шура был с ним согласен. Он бывал на втором слое, а однажды даже на третьем, но все же предпочитал без надобности туда не соваться. Найти свою тень здесь оказалось сложнее, но все же возможно.

— Я с тобой, — заявил Сергей и протянул руку. 

В другой ситуации Шура десять раз бы подумал, принимать ли помощь Светлого, но не сейчас, когда Левчик один на втором слое. Он схватил протянутую руку. Объединив силы, они шагнули на второй слой. 

Здесь было почти как на первом, но холоднее, и силы исчезали намного быстрее. Шура почувствовал, как треснул один из амулетов, которые он всегда носил с собой. Действовать надо было быстро. 

Шура осмотрелся. Левчик в медвежьем обличии обнаружился рядом, а чуть поодаль Бутч трепал оборотня. В Сумраке они предстали двумя огромными волками: обычным, пепельно-серым, и Сумеречным — аспидно-черным. Бутч схватил оборотня за шкирку и швырял из стороны в сторону. Удивительно, как тот оставался до сих пор жив. Из его ран текла кровь, пузырилась и мгновенно растворялась в Сумраке. 

Левчик зарычал, и Бутч бросил оборотня. Шура подскочил к оборотню, накинул амулет, чтобы придать сил.

— Назад! — прокричал он.

Но Бутч не послушался. Его глаза горели алым в черно-белом мире Сумрака. Он как завороженный смотрел на капли крови, пузырящиеся на серой земле. Шура проследил его взгляд. Капли растворялись, но не пропадали бесследно, а превращались в едва заметные нити. Бутч оглушительно громко завыл и бросился вперед. 

— Да чтоб тебя!

Шура был готов отпустить оборотня, и пусть тот пропадает в Сумраке, но тут Сергей достал из-за пазухи артефакт в виде красной советской звезды и сжал в руке. От артефакта разлетелись нити силы: к Шуре, оборотню, самому Сергею и Левчику, который уже успел убежать вперед вслед за Бутчем.

— Скорее! — выкрикнул Сергей. — Нельзя уходить далеко друг от друга. 

Они все устремились за Бутчем, который, похоже, наконец взял след. Шура перестал видеть нити, но пес уверенно вел их вперед, не останавливаясь, как это обычно бывало, чтобы принюхаться и убедиться в правильности направления. 

Шуре показалось, что они провели в Сумраке не меньше получаса, что для второго слоя огромное время. Лучи силы, бившие из артефакта Сергея, стали иссякать, когда Бутч наконец прыгнул обратно в обычный мир. Вся компания вывалилась из Сумрака, тяжело дыша. Хотелось просто лежать на земле, пока силы не вернутся. И неважно, где они находились: в пустыне или посередине автострады. 

Единственным, кто оставался бодр и весел, был Бутч. Он радостно скакал вокруг обессиленно валявшихся на земле Иных, иногда лаял и явно ожидал одобрения. 

Первым пришел в себя Левчик, сел и потрепал Бутча по голове.

— Хороший мальчик, — прохрипел он. — Только не делай так больше. Хотя…

Левчик толкнул Шуру. Тот собрался с силами и тоже сел. Оказались они на небольшой улочке с рядом кафе и магазином то ли где-то на окраине Москвы, то ли уже за ее пределами. Шура устало потер лицо ладонями и понял, что привлекло внимание Левчика. Вернее, кто. В окне магазина напротив стояла пропавшая Светлая волшебница Татьяна. Как ни в чем не бывало она собирала букет цветов, и на лице ее играла счастливая улыбка. 

***  
Наверное, это была самая странная компания, которую цветочный магазин «Татьяна» видел за свою недолгую жизнь. Двое мужчин, с ног до головы одетых в черное, типичный мужик в кепке и клетчатой рубашке, рослый мужчина, босой и явно голый под плащом, и огромный черный пес. Впрочем, хозяйка удивленной не выглядела. 

— Добрый день, — улыбнулась она.

Трое магов внимательно на нее уставились. 

— Я не понимаю, что с ее аурой, — признался Сергей.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Шура.

— Похоже на то, что бывает с лишенными силы магами, но не совсем. Она не человек, но и не Иная. Или Иная, но какая-то странная. Словно ее потенциал не дотягивает даже до седьмого уровня. 

Закончить рассуждения им не дал оборотень. Он протиснулся вперед и бесцеремонно заключил женщину в объятья. 

— Тетя Таня! — воскликнул он. — Мы так все переживали. Женька себе места не находит.

Женщина неловко улыбнулась. 

— Я вас знаю?

— Тетя Таня… — опешил оборотень. — Что с вами? Вам плохо?

— Мне хорошо, — ответила женщина, и аура ее наполнилась счастьем. — Мне никогда в жизни так хорошо не было.

Оборотень растерянно посмотрел на дозорных, а те друг на друга. Шура никогда ничего подобного не встречал, похоже, Сергей тоже.

— По крайне мере, одну нашли, — заметил Левчик. 

— Но даст ли нам это что-то? — вздохнул Шура, глядя, как оборотень пытается рассказать женщине, кто она такая, а та лишь глупо улыбается и совсем его не слушает.

***  
К Светлой волшебнице направили лекарей из Ночного Дозора, а Шура и Лева отправились в архив изучать дело тридцатилетней давности. Сергей увязался с ними, хотя свою часть работы он уже выполнил. Однако совместную операцию никто не отменял, и Шура просто махнул рукой. 

В архив их пустили на удивление быстро. Даже к бумагам придираться не стали. Левчик, как обычно, принялся рыться в папках, у него всегда это получалось хорошо. Шура же только носил коробки с места на место и следил, чтобы пронумерованные папки не перепутались.

Сергей, насупившись, устроился за столом, явно размышляя о чем-то своем, словно и не он еще утром рвался в архив Дневного Дозора. Левчик быстро нашел нужную ячейку, достал документы и погрузился в чтение. Иногда он делал пометки в блокноте и складывал листы бумаги в стопки, попутно рассказывая историю. 

Тридцать лет назад группа Светлых Иных решила восстановить Союз. Для этого они придумали хитрый артефакт и назвали его философским камнем. Задумка была интересной — камень должен был исполнять желания, вернее одно конкретное желание. Вернуть Советский Союз. Разумеется, для такого заклинания понадобилось бы много силы. И Светлые нашли способ. Они забирали потенциал ведьм. При инициации у ведьмы был седьмой уровень, а в потенциале — первый. Из ведьмы выкачивали силу, оставляя ее навсегда с седьмым уровнем.

— Я знаю, что мага можно лишить силы практически совсем, — сказал Шура. — Но чтоб лишить всей силы, даже в потенциале, слышу впервые. У них не сработало?

— Сработало, но не так, как рассчитывали, — ответил Левчик. — Артефакт получился, вот только исполнял он не то желание, о котором думали Светлые.

— А какое?

— В том-то и дело. Каждому свое. 

— Хм, — Шура почесал в затылке. — А желания ведьм?

Левчик полистал бумаги.

— Не вижу здесь такого, но ты прав. Выглядит так, словно камень забрал у Светлой все силы, но взамен исполнил ее сокровенное желание. Словно бы переписал ее судьбу. 

Левчик задумчиво пожевал карандаш, потом сделал пометку в блокноте и переложил лист бумаги из одной стопки в другую. Сергей взглянул на него и вдруг сказал:

— Лева, а вы ведь умный человек.

— Технически я не человек, — усмехнулся Левчик, — но да, не глупый.

— Я имею в виду, — продолжил Сергей, — из вас получился бы прекрасный аналитик, но вы выбрали стать боевым магом. Почему?

— Дозору нужен был перевертыш, — нехотя ответил Левчик. — Хотя не то чтобы меня особо спрашивали, кем я хочу быть…

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Сергей. — Правда, мне казалось, что аналитики ценятся больше. Видимо, в Минском Дозоре иначе.

— В Мельбурне, — поправил Левчик. — Мы начинали в Мельбурне.

— Вы начинали в Минске, — покачал головой Сергей.

— Мы пробыли там очень недолго и потом на какое-то время вообще выпали из мира Иных, — сказал Шура. — Пока не оказались в Австралии. Но, мне кажется, вы слишком хорошо осведомлены о нашем пути. 

— Я… — Сергей явно смутился. — Немного знаю о вас.

— Насколько немного?

— Все, что есть в открытом доступе. Может быть, даже чуть-чуть больше. 

— Нам начинать волноваться?

— Ну, я изучал не только вас, — попытался оправдаться Сергей. — Других выдающихся боевых магов. Как только я понял, что смогу с вами поработать, сразу вызвался вести это дело.

— А мне казалось, это потому, что вы были наблюдателем, когда эта секта вылезла в прошлый раз, — заметил Шура.

Сергей замолчал и отвел взгляд. 

— Не совсем так…

— Вернее, совсем не так! — понял Шура.

— Того наблюдателя давно нет в живых, — буркнул Сергей. — А я хорошо изучил дело, ну насколько оно было доступно Ночному Дозору.

— То есть оно все-таки было доступно Ночному Дозору? — удивился Шура. — Левчик, перед нами Светлый, который соврал дважды. Как ему вообще можно доверять.

— Светлым нельзя доверять, — пожал плечами Левчик.

Сергей встрепенулся и возмущенно фыркнул.

— Я собираюсь бросить все силы на расследование этого дела. Просто решил совместить задание и некоторые личные желания.

— Какие именно? — с нажимом спросил Шура.

— Увидеть за работой лучших боевых магов Дневного Дозора, а возможно, и всей страны. Чему-то научиться, набраться опыта. 

— А ты точно Светлый? — усмехнулся Шура. — А то звучит очень по-темному. 

— Это все на благо Дозора, — возмутился Сергей. 

— Ну, в принципе, я не против, если за мной понаблюдают, — сказал Шура. — Главное, под ногами не путайся. Ну и помогай нам хотя бы интеллектуально, а то не сможешь наблюдать нас за работой.

— Могу я посмотреть на протоколы дела?

Левчик придвинул стопку ближе к Сергею. 

— Оттого, что мы нашли одну пропавшую, найти похитителей проще не становится, — заметил Левчик.

— Так давайте искать не их, — предложил Сергей, не отрываясь от чтения, — а артефакт. А уже он выведет нас к пропавшим ведьмам. 

— Предлагаете воспользоваться обычным поисковым заклинанием? 

— Не обычным, — пожал плечами Сергей. — И не заклинанием. 

Он обернулся на Бутча, и тот поднял голову.

***  
Бутч радостно вилял хвостом. Любое общение с Левчиком доставляло ему невероятное удовольствие. Левчик медлил. На его месте Шура вообще не знал бы, что делать. 

— Смотри, — наконец сказал Левчик и сотворил простое поисковое заклинание. 

Бутч склонил голосу набок. Научить заклинанию пса было странной идеей. Впрочем, пес не был обычным псом, а от порождения Сумрака можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Левчик еще раз показал заклинание — самое простое из всех возможных. Бутч гавкнул и подпрыгнул на месте. Заклинание исчезло, словно он его проглотил. Пару секунд спустя он снова подал голос, и из его пасти вылетело то самое заклинание. 

— Вот это да… — протянул Сергей, и Шура был с ним согласен.

Левчик напрягся, послал псу мысленный образ философского камня, который нашел в записях архива, и следом поисковое заклинание. Бутч принял оба образа и сорвался с места. 

Идти за ним пришлось через Сумрак. Хорошо хоть в этот раз по первому слою и недолго. Выйдя в обычный мир, они оказались в ничем не примечательном переулке. Таких были сотни по всему городу. Единственной интересной деталью в этом месте были цветастые граффити вдоль стены. Надпись гласила: «Здесь не нужно кем-то притворяться». 

Шура прищурился. Каждая линия повторялась в Сумраке, создавая сеть заклинания. От стены веяло холодом и силой. Заклинание явно складывалось в заклинание-дверь. Бутч сновал туда-сюда вдоль стены, но войти в нее не мог. Видимо, не все сумеречные двери ему открыты. 

— Рискнем? — спросил Шура.

— Оно какое-то странное, — пробормотал Сергей, разглядывая надпись. — Но я не чувствую опасности.

— Пойдешь первым? — предложил Шура.

Сергей нахмурился. Наверняка ему вообще не хотелось соваться в неизвестность, но оставаться снаружи, пока Темные выполняют работу, он, конечно, не согласится. Шура активировал один из своих амулетов, подвесил на пальцы боевые заклинания и шагнул вперед. Пахнуло холодом. Цвета померкли, но спустя пару секунд все вернулось. Он прошел сквозь сумеречную дверь и оказался… где?

Шура огляделся. Боевые заклинания пропали, а амулет разрядился, видимо силу поглотила сумеречная дверь. Он стоял в просторном зале, больше всего напоминавшем ночной клуб в ретро-стиле. Приглушенный свет, ненавязчивая музыка, под потолком диско-шар, отбрасывающий блики на стены и людей. Вернее, Иных. Кого тут только не было. Словно Шура смотрел на толпу сквозь Сумрак. Красавцы и красавицы в белых одеждах, будто сошедшие с картин классиков. Полулюди-полузвери. Демоны с рогами, хвостами и копытами. Отличить, где Светлый, а где Темный, удавалось с трудом. 

Рядом возник Левчик и удивленно посмотрел на себя.

— Я вроде перекидывался, — пробормотал он. 

Его одежда слегка изменилась, черная куртка сменилась белой рубашкой с манжетами словно из семидесятых и ярким голубым пиджаком. Еще спустя пару минут появился Сергей, облаченный почему-то в военную форму.

— Что за…

Он удивленно посмотрел на свою грудь, увешанную орденами, при том орденами неизвестной страны. 

— Так, коллеги, — в его голосе прорезались командирские нотки, чего раньше не случалось. — Разделимся и обыщем помещение. Искать источники силы. Заглянуть во все двери, потайные комнаты и шкафы.

— С каких пор это ты стал главным? — опешил Шура.

— С тех пор, как стал… — Сергей покосился на свои плечи, где теперь красовались погоны, — полковником? 

— Судя по размеру звезд — генералиссимусом. 

— Я не знаю, — кажется, Сергей смутился. — То ли форма мне придает уверенности, то ли само это место. Наверное, все от переизбытка силы. 

Шура избытка силы не ощущал. Наоборот, словно ее и не было здесь вообще, хотя мощный артефакт должен был оставить след. Сергей направился к ближайшему столику, где сидели перевертыши: трое Иных, выглядевших как огромные крокодилы.

Шура пошел к барной стойке, но остановился возле сцены. Сцена стояла пустая, хотя для выступления все было подготовлено. Инструменты подключены, усилители работали, кажется, даже микрофон едва слышно гудел. Шура как завороженный смотрел на гитару, прислоненную к стене. Последний раз он играл так давно, что даже не смог бы сказать, когда именно.

— Что? — Левчик остановился рядом. — Чувствуешь что-то?

— Ностальгию по тем временам, когда мы с тобой выступали. Помнишь наш последний концерт в Мельбурне?

Левчик закатил глаза.

— Это был оглушительный провал. 

— Я только сейчас понял, как скучаю по этому

— По молчащему залу?

— По музыке.

Шура вскочил на сцену и взял гитару в руки, пальцы прошлись по струнам, словно он и не прекращал практиковаться. Левчик оказался рядом. 

— Не думаю, что стоит привлекать к себе внимание.

Шура огляделся: на них никто не смотрел, даже Сергей. Он был занят спором с крокодилами: что-то кричал, доказывая, размахивал руками и, кажется, совершенно забыл о своих коллегах из Дневного Дозора. 

Шура перекинул ремень гитары через плечо и ударил по струнам. Никто к нему не спешил, чтобы прогнать со сцены. Более того, гитара так удобно легла в руки, словно именно его и ждала. 

— Подыграешь мне? — спросил Шура, уже зная ответ.

Когда-то давно они с Левчиком писали песни и исполняли их. Карьера музыкантов не двигалась с места, а вот дозорных — напротив. Работа в Дневном Дозоре Мельбурна давала опыт, рост в силе и умениях. Очень быстро они забросили музыку и погрузились в Иной мир. Если бы Шуру попросили спеть еще пару дней назад, он отмахнулся бы и сказал, что и слов собственных песен не помнит. Сегодня и слова, и музыка сами собой возникли в голове, как будто были написаны вчера. 

— Я не вернусь…

— Так говорил когда-то, и туман…

Левчик подпевал ему, и Шура вдруг отчетливо увидел: огромный стадион, заполненный людьми, сотни зажженных огоньков, и голоса, вторящие ему. Множество людей, обожающих его музыку, его самого, Левчика и все, что они делают.

— Не потерять бы в серебре ее одну…

— Заветную…

Шура очнулся, наваждение спало, и они вновь находились на сцене странного места, созданного адептами философского камня. У сцены собралась небольшая группа, толпой это язык не поворачивался назвать. Их с интересом слушали, а кое-кто даже аплодировал. 

Шура рассеянно снял гитару и обернулся к Левчику; тот смотрел странно. 

— Я и забыл, — пробормотал он, — как ты поешь.

— Раньше ты говорил, что ужасно. 

— Ужасно, но красиво.

Левчик схватил его за руку и потянул прочь со сцены. Большой зал сменился коридором с рядом дверей. Левчик открыл первую попавшуюся и толкнул в нее Шуру. Шура не успел опомниться, как Левчик прижал его к стене и поцеловал. Где-то на грани сознания промелькнула мысль, что они на работе и пришли сюда по делу, но какие вообще могут быть мысли, когда Левчик так жадно касается его губ.

— Мы слишком давно не были вместе, — прошептал он, расстегивая Шурины штаны. — Как тогда, в Мельбурне. Помнишь? Мы не думали ни о чем, только друг о друге. Не было ни Дозоров, ни Светлых, ни Темных, ни постоянных дел и круглосуточной работы. Только мы.

Шура вцепился в одежду Левчика и рывком развернул его, заставив поменяться местами. Теперь он прижимал его к стене. Шура целовал его так, словно это была их последняя встреча. Словно он больше никогда Левчика не увидит, не коснется, не поцелует. 

Левчик выпутался из брюк и помог Шуре спустить свои. Он обвил руками шею Шуры, подпрыгнул и обхватил его ногами за талию. Шура вошел в него одним движением, приник к шее и присосался поцелуем. Левчик застонал, подставился под поцелуй и нетерпеливо подался навстречу. Шура двигался быстро, резко, обнимал Левчика и все никак не мог перестать его целовать. Словно он вновь был молодым пацаном, впервые признавшимся в любви и получившим ответное признание. 

Левчик впился пальцами в спину Шуры, кожу обожгло болью. Кажется, Левчик выпустил когти. Шуре было все равно, пусть даже Левчик разорвет ему спину — потом залечит. Он двигался, не останавливаясь, чувствуя, как подступает разрядка. Левчик замер, выгнулся и глухо застонал. Шура почувствовал, как стало тесно внутри, и отпустил себя. Короткое острое удовольствие накрыло его. На секунду в глазах потемнело, а потом навалилась усталость. 

***  
— Что это было? — глухо спросил Шура, закуривая.

Левчик сидел, прислонившись к стене. Он молча протянул руку, принял зажженную сигарету и сделал пару затяжек. 

— Философский камень, — наконец сказал он. — Это место пропитано магией настолько, что перестаешь ее замечать. Камень, он… пробуждает тайные, возможно, давно скрытые желания и воплощает их в жизнь. Ну, как у тебя с песней. Ты исполняешь свою мечту, из тебя бьет энергия, которую камен забирает. Ты чувствуешь пустоту?

— Честно говоря, нет, — Шура опустился рядом и прижался к Левчику. — Когда спел песню, чувствовал, а сейчас нет.

Левчик положил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. Какое-то время они сидели молча, просто взявшись за руки. Потом Шура негромко сказал:

— Нам надо меньше работать и больше времени проводить вместе. 

— Еще больше?

Левчик вдруг выпрямился и сказал совсем другим голосом:

— Шар.

— Что шар?

— Это и есть артефакт. Все завязано на нем. Нужно нейтрализовать чары и снять его.

— Я думал, мы решили отвлечься от работы. 

— Закончим это дело и рванем в Калифорнию. Или в Испанию. А сейчас надо достать камень.

Они привели себя в порядок и вышли в коридор, тут же наткнулись на Сергея. Выглядел он так, словно изрядно выпил, но следов опьянения в ауре не было.

— Это… это… вы не представляете! — он тяжело выдохнул и привалился к стене. — Я подрался с Темным! И победил! Тремя ударами его! Четко, ровно, прямо в чешуйчатую морду!

— Ты не боишься претензии Темного? — спросил Шура.

— На самом деле, вот теперь, когда ты сказал, я об этом подумал. А тогда даже мысли такой не возникло. Честно говоря, вообще никаких мыслей не возникло. Голова словно пустая. Только желание бить и побеждать. Это действие камня, да?

— Мы считаем, что да. Он помогает реализовать давние желания. У тебя это стать боевым магом.

— А у вас? — тут же поинтересовался Сергей. 

Шура едва не огрызнулся, что не его дело, но Левчик его опередил:

— Петь. Мы когда-то хотели заниматься музыкой, но не сложилось.

Сергей покивал. 

— Что будем делать? 

— Конфискуем камень, — решил Шура. — Отвезем в хранилище Дозоров, а дальше пусть начальники решают. 

Они вернулись в зал. В нем словно ничего не изменилось. Посетители расходились по комнатам, общались или просто сидели за столами. Шура встал под шаром. Теперь потолок казался выше. Шура попытался достать шар простым заклинанием, но тот его просто поглотил. Шура сплел более сложное и попытался накинуть на шар нейтрализующую сеть, но и это не получилось. 

— Да что ты церемонишься! — воскликнул Сергей и запустил в шар тройное лезвие.

Видимо, он намеревался срезать шар, но не вышло. Шар как висел под потолком, так и остался там, разве что вращаться и отбрасывать блики перестал. В зале вдруг воцарилась тишина. Все Иные поднялись на ноги и медленно подошли к дозорным, окружая их плотной стеной. 

«Бежать», — мелькнуло в голове у Шуры. Драться с толпой зомбированных камнем Иных было бы верхом глупости. Впрочем, нападать они не спешили. Какое-то время они просто стояли, глядя невидящими глазами на дозорных, а потом шар вновь начал вращаться, а Иные разбрелись по своим делам. 

Остался лишь один — Темный, выглядевший как демон. Его тело было покрыто хитином с острыми шипами, на голове красовались рога, а во рту — острые зубы. Шура почувствовал себя неуютно. Целая толпа подчиненных камню Иных не наводила столько ужаса, как этот Темный. Секунду спустя Шура понял, в чем дело. Демон сменил обличие на человеческое, и перед ними предстал сам глава Дневного Дозора Завулон.

— Не стоит пытаться забрать артефакт, — негромко сказал он. — Во-первых, у вас просто не получится, во-вторых… в этом нет необходимости. 

— Но наше дело… — начал Шура, но наткнулся на ледяной взгляд Завулона и замолчал.

— Вашим делом было разыскать пропавших ведьм. Вы их разыскали?

— Нет, но…

— Без «но», — жестко ответил Завулон. — Впрочем, вы неплохо справились. Артефакт поможет найти оставшихся ведьм, но этим займутся уже другие. А ваша работа здесь окончена. Возвращайтесь в офис, пусть Юрий выпишет вам отпуск. Артефактом займусь лично я. — Он мельком глянул на Сергея и добавил: — Совместно с Ночным Дозором, разумеется. 

Покинуть клуб Шура был даже рад. Они втроем стояли в подворотне, из которой вошли, и молчали. Ощущение было странное. Вроде все разрешилось, но так, словно они остались виноваты. Бутч радостно вилял хвостом и носился вокруг Левчика. 

— Коллеги, — подал голос Сергей. — А вы не думали, что ваш начальник тоже мог быть подвержен воздействию артефакта? И сейчас просто защищал его?

— Даже если и так, это уже не наше дело, — сказал Шура. — Пусть ваши подключаются и Инквизиция.

— Я не думаю, что Завулона можно так легко подчинить, — заметил Левчик. — В конце концов, мы же пришли в себя. Скорее Завулон как обычно выиграл для себя что-то.

— Интересно что.

Левчик пожал плечами. 

— Иногда даже просто узнать о своих скрытых желаниях уже немало.

***  
Юрий нехотя подписал документы.

— Ну, вы там не задерживайтесь слишком, — сказал он. — И на связи будьте. Мало ли что.

— Ага, — кивнул Шура. — Первый отпуск за черт знает сколько лет. Да мы выкинем мобильники в море. 

Юрий тяжело вздохнул и протянул документы Шуре.

— Оторвитесь там за нас всех.

Шура собирался уйти, но задержался на минутку.

— Что с нашим делом? В смысле — с пропавшими ведьмами?

— Нашли троих, — ответил Юрий. — Вот только возвращаться к прежней жизни они не хотят, а мы не уверены ни в том, что сможем вернуть их, ни в том, что это необходимо.

— У них семьи.

— Да знаю я. Кто, по-твоему, с ними общается и выслушивает проклятья в свой адрес? Не Завулон же. Завулон вообще скоро переедет в Ночной Дозор, похоже. 

— Удачи ему, — хмыкнул Шура. — И тебе удачи.

Он, довольный, вышел из кабинета Юрия. Впереди его ждал отпуск, Левчик и новая гитара.


End file.
